


Discovery

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbeat's one true love was always solving mysteries, and the Lost Light gave him more than he could shake an energon rod at. But the one thing he was never able to discover for himself was what made bots like Nautica so different from mechs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> A request for knightmare060 on tumblr, who wanted Nightbeat/Nautica engine room sex (note that I haven't actually read the newer issues of MTMTE and had to scrounge the TF Wiki for details about Megatron being on board and etc. so there may be a few canon inconsistencies, but they shouldn't draw away too much from the body of the fic).

The Lost Light didn’t offer many places for privacy- almost everything was done in pairs, especially with a former warlord walking as if he’d built the ship himself onboard. Even hab suites were seldom empty, with bots snatching recharge whenever they could or just trying to duck out of Ravage’s sight during one of his bitter night prowls for energon scraps.

Thanks to the Shock and Ore incident, the only places vacant were the maintenance rooms, and those were only unlocked in the imminence of a total engine meltdown- and nothing less. 

Of course, that was when it helped to have an engineer as your girlfriend. 

At first Nightbeat was just curious about what Rodimus might be hiding in the ship’s basement; rare datapads of Functionist propaganda or maybe the gutted remains of Ultra Magnus if he was lucky (every time he asked what exactly happened to the guy he only gained a servo colliding with his jaw as it crashed to the floor). After thorough investigation and internal debate over whether the quantum jump engine had a Magnus-like shape to it, Nightbeat eventually concluded that no, the maintenance wing did not have centuries old secrets waiting to be uncovered.

It _did_ have loud engines, though.

And he liked to be loud with Nautica. 

He knew as soon as the femme arrived on the ship he had to know what was different about her, what made her _not_ a mech. When he first asked Nautica what it was during one of Swerve’s drink deal nights, she didn’t seem to hear him over Sky-Byte’s dramatic poetry and Blurr’s never-ending heckling; she just fiddled with the umbrella in her cocktail glass as she tipped it back. The second time came during a mandatory seminar Perceptor called together about how not to load a plasma barrel chamber- he was just about to receive an answer when Percy decided to show what happened when friction was applied to a plasma round (Nightbeat’s eyeridges still flared up with pain sometimes as he remembered the reaction almost burning them clean off his helm).

The third time was during their second foray into the Lost Light basement, where only ghosts were left to interrupt them, wailing in the constant hum of the ship engines. Nautica was in front of him when he asked, and she paused so suddenly that her fans clanged into his chestplate before he registered her stopping. After recovering he only managed to notice her clenched fists letting go as she seemed to contemplate his question. 

“I’ll... show you what makes me different.” She turned and walked toward a sectioned crevice in the wall left of them, lifting herself onto a wide makeshift shelf set into the metal sheet. Positioning herself so she leaned back on her servos and her legs were pulled apart, she pulled her visor down and seemed to bite her lip as she pressed a digit between her spread legs.  
Nightbeat wasn’t close enough to see how the metal was shaped there, so all he saw for a few moments was Nautica rubbing into plain panelling before it suddenly split into two. Beneath the armour, something violet pulsed and glistened under her digit as she circled it around her revealed valve (of course, Nightbeat didn’t know its name back then; all he knew was that looking at it was making his codpiece painfully tight). 

“Only... femmes have these, apparently.” Her voice was strange, almost a whimper as her digit flicked at the damp edge of the gap, tentatively edging inside. All Nightbeat could do was watch with drool collecting in his mouth and his spike pressing against his codpiece. It might have burst open if he didn’t eventually manage to wrench his optics back up to her faceplate- a fierce blush bloomed under her closed eyes. She heard his slow footsteps towards her and heavy vents of air, but they only opened when something just as wet joined her digit and pressed deep into her valve, just behind those breaths now battering her thighs. Looking down with wide optics and a moan winding long past her lips, Nautica thought she saw Nightbeat smirk before his mouth totally disappeared against her interface, shoving his glossa in as far as possible. 

That was the mystery of the femmes solved, but Nightbeat’s curiosity was far from satisfied. That first taste hooked him onto a desire for more and more, and eventually they were fucking like turbofoxes in the lonely engine room at least once a day.  
On this particular day Nautica was making small moans against the pulsing metal of his spike, glossa lapping at the head as her lips wrapped tight around it. Every shuddering sigh Nightbeat made was preceded by a thin wave of transfluid going through him and leaking out over her tongue. His hips bucked gently into her face as she swallowed him, starting a slow rhythm of wet thrusts peppered with moans.

“You never said you were so good at this, _Naughty_ -ca.” The words came out in breaths as Nightbeat tried to reign in his overload, keeping a hand on her helm to stop her going too fast. A hum rippled along her throat stretched around his spike, and when she pulled it out her chin glistened with drool. 

“I haven’t had much chance for practice, you know.” There was an innocence in how her gaze veered down to the floor that contrasted severely with the cum dribbling over her lips and onto her chestplates, and that certainly should _not_ have turned him on. But, of course, it did, and the only thing that stopped his overload was biting his denta down hard on his glossa.

“Could’a fooled me...” His words ended up grating past his vocaliser as pain lanced through it, but Nautica didn’t seem to notice his pain as she went right back to sucking. She shifted her knees so her chestplates lay comfortably on his lap for all of two nanoklicks before she started pressing them around his shaft, massaging the thick metal as ropes of saliva and cum dripped down it to pool between his legs. He was gonna have to take a very long and cold shower after all this if he wanted to get through the evening’s command meeting with his codpiece intact. 

“Uh... Nautica, I... I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer if you-“ 

“They really are fascinating, you know,” she was saying, letting her chestplates do the work her throat usually did as she tapped his spike head, licking the transfluid squeezing out from her digits. “I don’t know how you stop yourself from examining it everyday.”

_‘Oh, baby, if you only knew...’_ He couldn’t say the words as vocaliser started burning from how hard his gasps came; a clear indication of a very hard orgasm on the horizon.

“Just let me get my magnifier up-“

“This is _really_ not a good time-“

“It’s always a good time for learning!” Nautica protested with a fluid-stained scowl and her glossa licking around it as one hand went to the side of her helm.

“That’s adorable, baby, but- oh Primus- F-FRAG!” Nightbeat’s vocaliser thrummed painfully as he groaned curses in the throes of his climax, jolting his hips as transfluid shot hard into Nautica’s face just as her visor deployed. She blinked behind the screen of hot cum covering her vision, wiping some away with a digit and looking down at his drooling spike head as if it had started talking to her. Nightbeat kind of wished a hull breach could suck him out and into the far less painful vacuum of space as he placed a hand over his face and mumbled; 

“S-sorry about that.” Nautica studied his fierce blush and giggled past a dribble of transfluid from the corner of her lips, pushing herself onto her knees. Rather than have cum stuck in her visor seams she tried wiping as much as she could off its surface and onto her coolant-cum drenched protoform, not even bothering with trying to clean her chestplates. 

“Think you still have some left over?” When Nightbeat removed his hand from his burning faceplate the first thing his optics homed in on was the violet lubricant staining Nautica’s digits as they rubbed into her valve, and the legs on either side drifting apart as she spread herself wide for him. 

Transfluid was rushing into his spike all over again as he licked his lips, pushing himself up and curving eager hands around her waist. 

“Only one way to find out.”


End file.
